


Daffodil - Übersetzung

by MissSutcliff



Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Pre-Vault Era, Self-Reflection, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Übersetzung von KuraiTsukys Daffodil:Der Doktor sieht Missy beim Schlafen zu.





	Daffodil - Übersetzung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daffodil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971070) by [KuraiTsuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky). 

> So der hier der nächste Teil.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Sie sieht friedlich aus, so zerbrechlich. Er kann nicht anders als zu bemerken wie blass ihre Haut ist, unter dem Nachthimmel nimmt sie einen bläulichen Farbton an. Sie ist weich unter seinen Fingern, beinahe unfassbar und es ist schwer das Böse in ihr zu sehen, wenn sie so aussieht, wie eine göttliche Erscheinung.

Er kennt sie, zumindest denkt er das. Sie viele Jahre sind vorüber gegangen und sie sind so lange getrennt gewesen, er könnte sehr gut bei einer Fremden liegen, aber da ist eine Sanftheit in ihr, die er von lang vergangener Zeit erkennt, in ihren Augen. Wenigstens hofft er, dass es nicht nur Wunschdenken ist.

Obgleich jetzt, in der Privatsphäre seines eigenen Bettes, hat der Doctor keinen Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten und kann zugeben, wenn auch nur gegenüber ihm selbst, dass er, selbst wenn diese Sanftheit nur Einbildung ist, sie trotzdem willkommen heißen würde. Wenn alles in Zeit und Raum sie nicht auseinander halten kann, wenn sie sich, nach zweitausend und so viel Verrat, dass er nicht mehr mitzählen kann, immer noch umkreisen, muss dass etwas bedeuten. Herzschmerz wird kommen, eher früher als später wenn sie dabei etwas zusagen hat, er weiß das, aber für jetzt ist sie hier, an seiner Seite und das ist alles was zählt.

Dann ändert die TARDIS, ohne Zweifel seine Gedanken lesend, den Himmel in den von Gallifrey und er kann noch eine bisschen länger so tun, als hätte sich nichts verändert.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.


End file.
